I Brought the Rain for You
by Amledo
Summary: Thor and Loki are relaxing in their bedroom and Loki takes issue with the sky. Fluffy drabble piece, rated for naked Gods and slashy incestuous cuddling and one word from Tony. Thor/Loki and Steve/Tony. Now completed. Slightly angsty ending, but still happy and hopeful.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Oh, lookie more Avengers fanfiction. Somewhere, not too far away, is a lawyer waiting for me to forget to say that I don't own this. Well today is not that day sir. This is more Thor/Loki or Thorki or ThunderFrost as I have seen people call it. Regardless, I wanted some pointless fluff and there just isn't enough of it. Warning for slashy cuddles and kisses and something like incest. Takes place in Avengers tower, mentions of Captain America and Iron Man fluff as well. On with the show!)

I Brought the Rain for You

Loki wore nothing but his skin, and yet he did not feel exposed, because there was an equally nude Thor wrapped around him, holding him close and keeping him safe from the demons that haunted him. There were two walls in their room, dominated by floor to ceiling windows; the sky was brilliantly blue and flawlessly cloudless. Loki pulled the blankets more closely around them and turned his face into Thor's chest, eyes shut against that brilliance.

"Does something pain you brother?" Thor asked softly, dropping a kiss against dark hair and smoothing one large hand against Loki's slender back. He held his brother close, relishing the heat that their bodies made beneath the blankets. Loki was always fearful of the cold after his punishment at the hands of the Asgardian Council. He had been trapped into his Asgardian form and left on an empty island in Jötunheim. Denied even his true form, Loki had consigned himself to a frigid demise.

Thor had found him there, a near frozen lump, skin blue not because of his heritage but because he was so cold that his heart had almost stopped. It had taken three days to get Loki back to good health, three long terrifying days in which Banner and Stark had worked around the clock to save their once enemy. And Thor had sat next to Steve Rodgers and known that he and his brother were costing him time with Tony. But Steve did not begrudge him that.

And then Loki was safe, he was recovering and he only had eyes for Thor who had given his own blood to help warm the Trickster God. They had rarely left their shared bedroom since.

"The sky, so blue, so bright. I cannot bear it and I know not why," Loki said softly, his fingers curled against Thor's chest and his eyes tightly closed. Calmly, Thor lifted Loki's chin and kissed soft pale lips, threading his fingers into that dark hair. Then his own eyes slipped closed as the kiss lingered and he let out a long breath. He loved Loki, and would do anything for him.

Thunder cracked through the heavens and rain pattered against the windows, the room was darker than it had been before, brightened slightly by flashes of lightning.

Loki sighed slightly and kissed Thor more deeply, shifting so that their bodies were pressed even more tightly together. The green eyed God opened his eyes and smiled gently at his brother lying beneath him. His eyes turned momentarily to the windows, the sky was grey and clouded, rain had reduced visibility and lighting leapt from cloud to cloud. When he looked back down at his brother there was an incredibly brilliant smile waiting for him.

"Do you find this more pleasing my love?" Thor asked softly and slid his hands slowly up his once and again brother's back, feeling protrusions of ribs and vertebra and knowing that they were not done healing. He pressed his lips to a pale collar bone and smiled when Loki's head settled against his neck and warm breath danced over his skin.

"Do you not think that people might find it strange? There was no rain in the forecast today, Tony was trying to cajole us into a day on the balcony with him and Steve, if you remember," Loki said and for once there was a happy laugh in his voice.

"They will say nothing, you are my brother and I brought the rain for you," Thor said confidently.

"Oh, they will say something. Put some clothes on and get out here the both of you. Ruin my day out grilling with my man dammit…"

"Tony relax! Thor, Loki, come down for lunch and never mind Tony," Steve's voice cut through and Loki glanced around furiously, still unused to the system of intercoms in the building.

"So they were having a day like that then," Loki's smile spoke of mischief and he kissed Thor's lips delicately. Occasionally Thor felt bad for the decisions that he had made, but the way Loki looked in that moment made every harsh word Tony Stark could speak absolutely meaningless, he could not regret making Loki happy.

(A/N: Sorry if it feels rushed. But it was intended to be a quick little thing. Let me know what you thought.)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: So again, this isn't a fic that I expected to expand upon, but I wanted to do a sequel. I didn't think that I should create a whole separate story for it so I am just adding a second chapter. I still don't own the Avengers. This chapter may contain: fluff, Thor/Loki, Tony/Steve, Clint/Natasha, talk of future children, no technical mpreg takes place, and gay marriage. Is everyone clear on the parameters of the story? Oh and for those of you that read these, I just wanted to say hello. Now with that done, let's get on with the show!)

Part 2: Not a Day for Rain

They had been together for a decade, living on Midgard with the Avengers, working as a team and learning to be human even though they weren't. Things had been chaotic at times in their relationship and once they had come very close to separating due to the stress of the world around them. But in the end with some help from their fellow Avengers, they had worked things out and their relationship flourished. It helped, knowing that they were meant to be together.

"I can feel his eye upon us," Loki said quietly as he and Thor swayed slowly on the spot, their first dance as a married couple. They had shared several before it, but this one was special. Thor thought that Loki was beautiful in his shining emerald robes with delicate threads of gold worked through and his dark hair, which had gotten much longer, braided back over his ears and gathered at his neck. Truly in Thor's eyes there would never be a more perfect creature that he could have found himself wed to. And though they had not returned to Asgard in a decade, Thor wore his Court armor as per tradition to honor his heritage.

"Do you wish me to change it? You know that he cannot see through my storms," Thor said gently before capturing Loki's lips in a kiss. The dark haired God returned the kiss gently, body still moving to the music. As the song changed Steve led Tony onto the floor.

"No, we shall let him see what he has chosen to forsake. Besides, I will not let the thought of him spoil the beautiful venue that Tony found for us. We shall enjoy ourselves under the stars and so shall our guests," Loki said with a small smile as he leaned his head against Thor's shoulder, allowing his eyes to slip closed. Thor was surprisingly good at dancing and led them around expertly while Loki indulged in the thought of it being his husband that held him.

Another song went by and Clint Barton was beside them, his tiny eight year old daughter perched on his toes so that she could dance with her father in her mother's place. The little red headed girl was a perfect replica of Natasha and everyone told her so, but she always proudly claimed that she had her daddy's eyes and she wasn't wrong. From the tables Natasha watched with a proud smile, her still healing leg meant that she was out of the dancing for the night and so she kept their six year old son company. Loki smiled at the sight, children were still somewhere in the future for Thor and himself.

"I love you Loki," Thor breathed softly, placing a kiss against his new husband's forehead. Their wedding had been beautiful. All of the Avengers had been in attendance, and there were quite a few of those these days. The day had gone absolutely perfectly.

"I love you Thor," Loki replied in just as soft a voice; he could feel his heart smiling as much as his lips did.

The night wore on in the same dreamy manner, everything existing in a temporary state of bliss. Eventually Thor danced them back to the head table where they sat accepting the personal congratulations of many a hero and a few villains as well. It wasn't too much longer before Loki moved into Thor's lap, because he was tired and there was no pillow more comfortable than his husband.

He was decidedly less tired when a white-haired man wearing an eye patch and shining armor stepped up to the table. Odin bowed slightly and placed a wrapped gift box on the table before them.

"Father," Thor spoke first, his arms still wrapped firmly around Loki's waist. Both of them still remembered clearly the reason that Loki was no longer a Jötunn, the reason that they had not gone home in over a decade.

"You are not required to pay deference to me here Thor. Nor are you ever again. I have come here to give you the blessings of all Asgard, though you are no longer her Princes you are still her sons. I wish you a long and fruitful marriage, but I daren't hope that you will come home," Odin said and Thor felt Loki grow tense.

"This has become our home and as such we are already there. Midgard will be our home and our children's home 'til Ragnarok takes it from us. But I do owe you a debt of thanks," Thor spoke in a level tone; he had learned indifference from Loki over the years. "I thank you for loving him so poorly. Had you seen him as your son and claimed him as such then I would not have my husband now," Thor said, his hand pressed against Loki's arm as he spoke.

"Yes, your embarrassment and desire to see me shamed and broken has given me the greatest gift I have yet known. You are not forgiven, but you do have my thanks," Loki said at last, in all honesty, he had not expected to see Odin ever again.

"I never wished to call you my son when I knew that your happiness relied on you not being my son. Be happy, be safe, live well and I hope to see you again when I am to have grandchildren," Odin said and was gone. Loki stared hard at the empty space for a moment.

The dark haired God pulled the gift forward and unwrapped it carefully, if Odin had granted it to them, he would be gentle with it. Thor could not see the gift, but he felt the breath go out of his husband's chest. When he leaned forward he saw what it was that had left Loki breathless and felt the prickle of tears at his eyes and in the back of his throat. There was a pair of hand crafted amulets, silver as per tradition, the knot-work symbolizing health, happiness, luck, fertility and prosperity and the chain braided into a symbol of eternal love. Had they wed on Asgard the pendants would have been the symbols of their marriage rather than the rings that they wore on their fingers. The magic that radiated from the amulets was Odin's and it touched both men that the Allfather had truly blessed their union.

"Loki, my love. I would be much pleased if you would allow me to unite us in the eyes of two realms," Thor said softly and at Loki's wordless nod, he lifted the silver chain and clasped it about his husband's neck. Loki quietly repeated the gesture before he laid his head back against Thor's neck to relax.

The rest of the room had not seemed to notice Odin and the celebration continued without interruption. It was blessedly smaller than it had been when Steve and Tony were married.

"Is it possible that he intended all along for things to work out this way?" Loki asked rhetorically, his lips against Thor's neck.

"What do you mean?" Thor questioned softly.

"The magic in these pendants is old. Centuries old if I am sensing it correctly. But it has never been altered and these were never meant for anyone else. If I didn't know better, I would assume that Odin raised me to be your bride," Loki said, his fingers working their way over the details of Thor's armor.

"If that was his intent then he could have revealed it to me ages ago. I loved you then and would have courted you properly. There are many things that he could have done differently, but we are together now and that is what matters to me," Thor said gently, his hand supporting Loki's shoulders when they shifted to grab a drink.

"No, I understand that there were many trials we needed to face in order to love each other properly. I am glad of it. Perhaps I shall let him meet his grandchildren whenever we get around to having them," Loki said with a small smile. It was true that they would never go back to Asgard, but at least their children might know their heritage properly.

(A/N: Well there you have it. I feel like I gave them something close to a proper happily ever after. Let me know what you thought and if you really have any desire for more of this, you can tell me that too.)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Well, I have been gone for some time and the idea for this chapter has been kicking around in my head for a good little while. I should warn you now, this will include mpreg and so if that is something that you don't like then you can pretend that this story ended last chapter and we will all be happy. The story is still Thor/Loki and does still have Steve/Tony and Clint/Natasha. I don't own the Avengers, though the DVD release date is coming up so I might just have to snag a copy of it. On with the show!)

Part 3—Rain on a Sunny Day

Loki stretched his legs out, feet planted firmly against the floor, toes curling into the carpet like he intended to take root and remain there. He was not yet to the point where he had to worry about swollen feet and for that he was thankful, because there was a lot of shopping that he had to do. Thor, his husband of five years, lover and brother of many more, had turned into a veritable mother hen, chaperoning his every shopping trip, except this one. Natasha had taken him out for the day, showing him all of the stores that she loved most when it came to baby items. Since he was having twins, a first for him as a father, mother, whatever, they had to buy doubles of everything. The shopkeepers had instantly guessed at twins because of said purchases, and because his swollen stomach was a little too large for 3 months along. If anyone found it odd that a man was pregnant, they said nothing.

Now they were home however, and Thor was flitting around like a humming bird, storing all of their new 'gear' as Tony called it, likening child rearing to a war effort after having babysat Clint and Natasha's children. He and Steve had adopted a girl and a boy both 7 and conveniently out of the screaming crying, poopy diaper stage. The pair were now in their 40's and having an actual baby seemed to be beyond the scope of their patience.

"You bought all of this on SHIELD's dime?" Steve asked, leaning up against the door frame, likely having been sent by Natasha to enquire about dinner. He was still the only one, in a house full of heroes that still treated Natasha like a woman and a mother. She had been annoyed at first; calling him sexist and smacking him for his unwitting commentary, but eventually they had reached level ground between his 40's mannerisms and her strong personality. Not that she didn't treat him like her own personal serving boy the few times that she had been pregnant; she never would have passed up that chance. And all three of her and Clint's children gladly called him Uncle Steve, behaving only for him and never for Tony, completely at Natasha's behest.

"Director Hill thought that it would make up for all of the paternity leave that we won't be getting," Loki allowed with a small smirk. Steve smiled in response; of course Bruce would demand absolute bed rest and leave SHIELD with no option but to accept the verdict of the team doctor. He may not have thought it fair to cheat SHIELD out of their money, but after seeing several other Avenger couples forced to lose time with their children it was becoming easier.

"I thought that you might like to know that Coulson is on dinner duty tonight. And since you are the pickiest eater in the Tower at present, he wanted to know if steak and potatoes was too rich for you. Standard sides of corn, green beans, peas and all that are usually fine I told him, but…" Steve trailed off as Loki seemed to be salivating at the prospect.

"Tell him to have a bottle of A-1 waiting for me and he's golden. Also, salad, lots of croutons," Loki said and Steve nodded, shoving off on the door frame, pivoting on his foot and heading back toward the kitchen.

"And brownies covered in ice cream and caramel syrup for desert, right my love?" Thor asked with a smile, having learned the strange combinations of cravings that Loki experienced. Only once had he encountered his husband in the middle of a Costco sized jar of pickles, but that had been before they'd known about the babies and Bruce had threatened him with a strict diet if he ever ate that much sodium again.

"Yay verily," Loki replied with a cheeky smile, his back cracking loudly as he twisted around with the support of the arm of the couch. He did still get sore, being a God really had nothing to do with how well he handled a pregnancy and Natasha had been willing to walk him through a few relaxation techniques that helped him greatly.

Thor, once finished with the shopping came over and helped Loki to put his feet up on the other end of the couch before sitting down himself and beginning to massage them. Loki's head dropped back as Thor's thumbs pressed down in all of the right places, slowly working over his feet and up to his shins and calves. Shortly Loki was reduced into a puddle of goo that occasionally purred in satisfaction.

"What in all the realms are we going to do with you when you get bigger?" Thor asked, running his hand gently over Loki's stomach, seeking the presence of his sons and smiling at the sensation.

"We will tell William and Thomas to hurry up and get born," Loki said with a shrug and a smile. He had already named his children, of course he had, it was Asgardian tradition to give a name to a child the moment that its life force was distinguishable from its mother's. He could already sense that William had his magic, Thomas was more of a mystery, he seemed to have Thor's lightning in his blood but not the ability to wield it. No, if he had to guess then he would say that there would be another speedster like Quicksilver running rampant in just 6 months' time.

"You just want to hold them," Thor said with a smile, knowing that Loki had a soft spot for children, especially his own. He was often impatient to meet them. And these would be the first that Odin would not be forced to remove from Loki as their Midgardian conception and development had kept them far away from wicked magic's and Loki's Jötunn blood was no longer an issue.

"That I do. And they are eager to be held. I wish that you could hear them the way I do," Loki whispered, a blissful smile on his lips as he cradled his stomach. Thor smiled softly before standing to help Loki up at the sound of Clint calling everyone to dinner. With a soft kiss Loki followed Thor toward food and their family.

(A/N: Yes, William and Thomas…Asgardian/Wiccan and Speed of the Young Avengers. No I don't own that either. I just liked the idea when it was given to me awhile back on Tumblr. It is just that now I know a bit more about Young Avengers, so there.)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Okay, I have been gone for quite some time. I didn't mean to be, and I know that I could have gotten around to working on this one sooner, but I am now so you should be happy, because this is the last chapter and that means that you won't have to wait anymore for me to get my act together! I haven't changed any of the warnings and I still don't own the Avengers, so I don't know why I keep writing these warnings, but oh well. All that said, I am both happy and sad to see this finished, but it just feels complete to me. On with the show!)

Part 4—Rain, as it Falls

Loki sighed, eyes closed as rain slipped down his scalp, cool but not cold, warming along his skin so that when it dripped onto his back he barely noticed a difference of temperature. Barefooted, clad in a pair of gym shorts and one of Thor's hoodie sweatshirts, he found himself standing again on the roof of Avengers tower. Nothing felt right, not his magic, and not Midgard around him. He was miserable.

"Dad?" Billy stepped out onto the roof, quiet, reserved; a young man in his mid-20's, Loki cared not to think of specifics regarding age. His children were mortal. His friends were mortal. He at last understood the final punishment that Odin had leveled upon him and Thor, of all people.

"I wasn't expecting you today," Loki whispered, turning to face his son. No one would ever guess their relationship. Not a single line adorned Loki's face and yet William, first born of the twins, already had laugh lines near his eyes.

"You were the only one that didn't show up for the memorial service. I figured that you were here," Billy said and cold lead filled Loki's gut. He clenched his fists by his sides and tilted his head into the rain, damning Odin silently, even as the pendant signifying the Allfather's blessing rested against his collarbone.

"I could not find the words to say good-bye. I did not wish to say them. He would have understood, and so too do my niece and nephew," Loki replied, avoiding names, refusing to think of faces, cursing his mind for bringing laughter to his thoughts.

"Yeah, I know. I understand. Or, I would like to, you know? But he has a place in Valhalla, and that is enough for me," Billy said, clasping the man that had given birth to him by the shoulder, trying to give him reassurance. A broken sound left Loki's lips and he pulled his son tight against his chest. He hadn't allowed himself to hug his sons once they were grown, but it seemed right to bury his face in the soft blonde hair atop the boy's head and kiss his temple. Strong arms wrapped around Loki's back and returned the hug.

The other Avengers had long since retired, but they still kept the tower as a residence. Loki and Thor were the last acting members of the original team, several generations of heroes having come and gone around them. But Tony was the first of their members to succumb to mortality. With the shrapnel in his heart and the toll that the Arc reactor had taken on him, it wasn't all that shocking, but it still dealt a crushing blow to their hearts. Loki didn't know how Steve was dealing with the loss; no one had been able to reach Steve in years. The Super Soldier serum had finally revealed itself as having consequences; Alzheimer's being one of them, the slow deterioration of his body being another. He was almost 70, and Loki had to figure that he didn't have very much time left.

"They should not be apart. They never deserved that. And now, I can only hope that soon we say good-bye to Steve. I am awful, and I do not deserve to stand at their memorials when the only thought that I can muster for my friends, is that I hope they all pass soon," Loki sobbed, fingers digging into Billy's back as he did so. Billy clenched his jaw and nodded grimly, both of his fathers had remained young and unchanged and the Avengers, their family, had aged around them.

"You hope for them to stand in Valhalla, restored to their fighting glory, the brave strong people that they were before. I cannot know how you feel. I am not like you or Pop, and neither is Tommy. But Dad…I will say this…" there Billy swallowed thickly and seemed to hesitate. "It is time for you and Pop to go home. You don't have to stay here anymore. You did right by Tommy and me. Now it is your job to go ahead and welcome our friends and family home," he said and Loki's body froze, his arms locked around his son. It was the conversation that he and Thor had been having for so many years, debating whether they could really stand to stay on Midgard. He would be relieved to have the choice taken away from him.

"William. Don't…"

"No. You and I both know that this is what needs to happen. And I will see you again. I will have a good life, Tommy and I have always taken care of each other, and that won't change, I promise. He won't say good-bye, he knows how you are about that, and you know how he is. But he wants you to go," Billy said and his voice left no room for argument, any doubt that he may have had seemed to vanish.

"You have spoken to your Pop already?" Loki asked, knowing that Thor would always be one for emotional good-byes. He himself still hadn't let go of his oldest son, and he truly wished that he didn't have to.

"Yeah, he will be here in a minute to take you home. He's…he is trying to explain to Uncle Steve that it is okay for him to come home too. Then he is going to say good-bye to the rest of the team and he will be here," Billy replied, taking a step back so that he could look at his father, a small smile on his lips.

"A gift and a curse then…" Loki whispered, realizing that yes, he had been forced to know that his friends and family were to age and die, but given the knowledge that he would have them eternally young in Valhalla. Billy smiled, knowing in a sense what his father was talking about.

"It is time, brother," Thor's voice was smooth, not much louder than the rain around them. Loki nodded, watching as Billy gave a nod and vanished in a flash.

Loki closed his eyes as Thor's arms wrapped around his middle. They had not been to Asgard in nearly 45 years, but he knew that the only thing that would be different would be the addition of Tony's presence.

"Take us home Thor," Loki breathed, allowing himself a smile. He knew that he was being morbid over nothing and that going home would fix that. The Avengers had lived full, happy lives, and they had been granted the highest honor among warriors. Odin had given them all a place in Valhalla. For their years serving as the finest warriors and mightiest heroes of Midgard, he had granted them the ability to live on for all time.

The transition home was barely noticeable and it was Tony that welcomed them, punching Loki in the shoulder for having the audacity to cry and then hugging them tight.

They stayed together as the decades wore on, welcoming friends and family into the Halls of Valhalla and spending a joyful eternity in the comfort and peace that they had earned.

(A/N: And there you go. I always wanted this to end on that sort of positive note. I think they deserve it after all. Let me know what you thought. I am done with this now, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to know what you thought. Sorry to end this with the sad stuff, but it would be wrong for him not to feel sad over it, really.)


End file.
